RWBY A Chance from God Cancelled
by BelialGamingFF
Summary: Jaune expected to see Pyrrha waiting for him when he died in the fight against Salem. Not a young man dressed in casual clothes holding weapons and what looked like armor, telling him he could go back and have a second chance to save the world, at the cost of his memories. What idiot would miss that chance, especially with such cool weapons! JaunexPyrrha First story guys! Cancelled
1. Overview

**This is the overview for my new RWBY fanfic that will be released soon. It contains the differences that will be happening in the fanfic, along with the new Jaune, his weapons, armor, and semblance. It will also include his hobbies, and other skills. If this seems to OP don't read it, its my fanfic and my decisions so suck it up. RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, not me, sadly, if it was Pyrrha would still be alive, and with Jaune by now.**

 **Weapons**

Jaune's new weapon(s) are called **Purity** and **Damnation**. They are dual mechashift weapons, with 4 forms, and one technical sub-form. Each form has a dust crystal embedded in the weapon (one for Purity and one for Damnation). The dust crystal has been alchemically created by the most generous writer/god (Jaune: in his dreams Me: HEY I COULD GIVE YOU A STICK AS A WEAPON). The dust crystal can change to any dust element with a small thought and some aura. The dust crystal also has a limitless charge, just so the writer can do some Weiss bashing. Each weapon also has an aura generator/supplier for the dust crystal inside them, so the weapon does not require the user to constantly supply aura to keep the weapon elementally charged, but only this, any blade beams require aura to fire, among other things. Purity and Damnation are linked to Jaune by his aura, and will not let any other person use it without Jaune first deactivating this security feature. Anyone who tries to use Purity or Damnation without Jaune's consent will be sent flying from a burst of aura released from the weapon(s) itself/themselves. If Jaune were to die, Purity and Damnation would become useless to the world, along with anything else linked to his aura, as Jaune's soul gives the weapon life, and without that life the weapons no longer work. Purity and Damnation are crafted from materials found in multiple other dimensions (Me: Adamantite, Luminite, Australium, Meteor Ore, and others I can't remember, add your ideas if you wish), making the weapons near impossible to destroy or damage. In addition to this, each weapon is partially infused with some of Jaune's aura, making them keep a permanent edge and give them the ability of plot armor (XD im pretty sure jaune's semblance is plot armor anyway but whatever). Purity's color scheme is a base pure-white with gold engraving, and a gold metal Arc family crest located in different spots depending on the current form, Purity is a right-hand weapon. Damnation's engraving design is a mirror image of Purity's (flipped to make the two appear symmetrical), with a color scheme of pitch-black base and red engraving, with a crimson colored metal for the Arc family crest located in different locations depending on the current form. Damnation is a left-hand weapon.

 **Purity and Damnation Forms**

 **Form 1** is a hand cannon/revolver form, acting as Jaune's form of ranged combat. The weapon style is that of a Smith and Wesson 500 Magnum with a bigger barrel that extends downwards to make the barrel appear bigger and bulkier, and allow attachments (grenade launchers, flashlights, etc.). The guns are modified to take special 50. Caliber rounds meant for heavy caliber sniper rifles like Ruby's sniper scythe Crescent Rose. Above the trigger is a small toggle switch similar to that of an AR rifle safety switch. The switch toggles through 4 different modes, safety, regular (which is the only mode that allows for elements so Jaune is not completely op), an armor piercing mode for tougher enemies, and an explosive mode for groups of small enemies. The grips of each weapon also have a reinforced bottom to allow for extra damage when pistol whipping.

 **Form 2** is a combat knife form. The weapon style is a mix of military combat and bowie/hunting edge. This mode is meant for Jaune to attack with quick strikes and retreat in a hit-and-run style, or a stealthy approach to a problem. As the blades of the knives are roughly 7.5 inches, making them big enough to be used when blocking a slash from a short sword but small enough that with enough skill, can be snuck past guards or other individuals, in other words, act as a concealed weapon. The knives are also weighted in such a way that the knives can be thrown, throwing knife style, if enough skill is present. As the weapons are linked to Jaune's aura, so when Jaune throws the knives, they will, using special powers granted by the writer because he can't think of any other way around this, fly back to Jaune.

 **Form 3** is a short sword form, and the form that Jaune usually carries them around in and feels most comfortable with. The weapon style is a 15-inch-long norse style, double edged, straight blade, with a small groove running down the center. Purity has angel wings as a cross guard and a cross for a pommel. Damnation has devil claws as a cross guard and a regular rounded pommel with a ribbon shaped and colored like Hell fire attached to it. This form also includes the sub-form in the shape of a shield for Jaune to use, Jaune can transform one or both his short swords into kite shields. The shield designs are the same as Crocea Mors' sheath shield, just with Purity's and Damnation's color schemes respectively. The blades are wide enough, that with good reaction time can be used to stop bullets connecting. The short swords allow for better each than form 2 with less speed and less control over the blades. Each blade can release a small wave of pure or elementally enhanced (via the dust crystal) aura as an attack or to deflect or slow down charging opponents/enemies. The wave reaches roughly three feet away from the blades tip when extended as far as it can go.

 **Form 4** is the only from of Purity and Damnation that is a single weapon form. The **form 3** short swords mechashift together to form a two-handed single edge curved blade katana. The length of blade can change depending on Jaune's choice, ranging anywhere from 23 to 28 inches. If Jaune needs more range, at the cost of speed and control, he can make the blade longer. If Jaune needs more speed and control over range, he can shorten the blade. At the cost of defence, some speed, and even less manoeuvrability, this form is meant for more attack than other forms, mostly heavy attacks. Aura "blade beams", as I call them (play RWBY Grimm Eclipse and use Blake to understand what I mean by that), can be fired from the blade, either made of pure or elemental aura. The blade beams reach about 10 feet before dissipating. This form is also the only form in which Jaune can use the offensive portion of his new semblance, which is explained later.

 **Armor**

Jaune's new armor is far different from his plate armor in the original RWBY series. It offers far more coverage protection, and probably more protection, than his original armor. His new armor consists of an armored duster, black dust weaved jeans, a white undershirt just because, black combat boots with white highlighting, fingerless black gloves, and a special metal face mask. The duster is made of Grimm Dragon leather (once again the writer decides to play god) devoid of its grimm spawning ability (so Jaune does not bring an army of grimm wherever he goes). Along with the already tough grimm leather is metal plates made from a light weight version of the metal used in Purity and Damnation. The plates are located on the shoulders, biceps, forearms, sides, and the small of the back. The same metal is weaved into the leather of the lower half of the duster (the part that usually flows in the wind in every iconic stereotypical movie where the hero wears a duster) to give protection without taking away from the aesthetics. The plates can extend to connect to each other to give full protection of the arms, sides, back, and shoulders. This extended armor limits the range of movement ever so slightly (if Jaune could just barely reach the small of his back he can't now, but front movement is not hindered at all). The very front of the duster is unarmored and left open as inside the duster are hidden inside pockets, usually meant to hold vials of dust, or extra ammo, among other things. The combat boots have spikes/teeth in the bottom that can retract or jut out to stop sliding or grip slippery surfaces (Me: the new Jaune calls his boots Toothles because he once joined me on a trip to another universe New Jaune: *blushing* HEY NO I DON'T). Jaune's face mask is a simple face mask with dust strengthened glass for eye holes (for design think of the mask on the zombie clown Tricky from Madness Combat, just with glass covered eye holes). The mask can change Jaune's vision (through the mask not his actual vision permanently, I totally didn't think that's how night vision goggles worked in real life, heh… heh… please don't laugh at me). It can toggle through four different vision modes, regular, plain and simple, night vision, for nocturnal missions or navigating Beacon to steal food at night, thermal vision, to see body heat even through walls or to check if Nora's pancakes are finished cooking the proper way (Jaune: wish I had that in the original RWBY universe, I tried cooking Nora pancakes and messed up the texture apparently, she is scary when angry over pancakes *shudders*). The final vision is a special vision that can bring up information on whatever Jaune focusses on, weapons (materials, crafting style, different modes, etc.), plants (species, uses, etc.), or other people (basic info available about a person). Each mode also changes the eye color of the mask, regular vision is an ocean blue, night vision is an acid green, thermal vision is a blood red, and info vision (as I dubbed it) is a deep black. The face mask is colored somewhere between grey and black, with red edges for intimidation factors.

 **Aura and Semblance**

In the original RWBY anime, Jaune only gets his aura unlocked by Pyrrha in initiation. In my universe, Jaune gets his aura unlocked very young, and gets much longer to train and use it, longer than most huntsman his age when he enters Beacon. Jaune's new semblance is called **Arc's Gifts** , and comes in three separate portions, an offensive portion, a defensive portion, and a passive (always there) portion. The offensive portion, as mention before, can only be used when Jaune is using the fourth form of Purity and Damnation. This ability involves storing up large amounts of aura in a weapon while retaining control of said aura, then releasing all the aura in one tidal wave of power, causing massive destruction, and damage to anyone caught in the wave. The attack drains Jaune of about half his aura however, by the time he reaches Beacon. The defensive portion of the semblance is a near unbreakable aura wall that Jaune can put up. The downside is it consumes aura faster than a simple aura shield, takes a few seconds for Jaune to focus the aura needed and put up the shield, and when Jaune has the shield up he is completely immobile. Finally, the passive portion of Jaune's semblance is an increased healing factor and faster aura regeneration. Jaune's aura heals wounds far quicker than most, and it takes far less aura to do so. This healing factor also transfers to any aura Jaune is using to heal someone, but the person being healed does not retain this after Jaune heals them. The increased aura regeneration rate is just a needed requirement for Jaune due to his massive aura reserves, a regular huntsman has about half the aura of Jaune, so where a huntsman might take a day to fully recharge his/her completely depleted aura, Jaune would take two days, but since Jaune has the faster aura regen. rate it would only take a couple hours of rest to fully replenish, OP yes, do I care NO.

 **Hobbies and Other Skills**

\- Jaune is now skilled at both singing and guitar.

\- Jaune can dance even better than he can in the show.

\- Jaune has more confidence in himself.

\- Jaune is no longer as dense and realizes Pyrrha's advances after a short while.

\- Jaune is smart and keeps up with his studies in Beacon.

\- Jaune has a full G license from a special training course he took at 15, and has a motorcycle license, along with his own motorbike. A sleek, low to the ground, chopper, painted black with white flames and the Arc family crest painted in yellow on the wheels and seat.

\- Unarmed combat in the way of Karate and Ju-Jitsu.

\- Jaune keeps his humble, kind, happy-go-lucky attitude, but gain confidence and courage. He can act like a leader more often then in the original show. Jaune sometimes gets overconfident in his skills however and gets cocky.

\- Jaune earned his way into Beacon.

 **Finally finished with *checks chapter number* chapter… 0, the overview, right. Well anyways, hope you guys and gals enjoyed reading all the changes I will be making to the RWBY universe in my own fic, RWBY A Chance from God. As this is my first proper story, any and all constructive criticism is welcome, but zero flames, don't like don't read. Bye for now my demonic minions -Belial**


	2. Where Am I?

**Finally, the first chapter is out. And 3 reviews, 4 favorites, and 7 followers already! You guys are so amazing. Please read the authors note at the end of the chapter for an important note about my update schedule. And now, responding to reviews!**

 **ExS-DrifTeRr: I guess you didn't read the entire overview of the story. Jaune will arrive at Beacon already trained, with his aura unlocked. Plus, I said that Jaune will only have his memories taken away, I didn't say if he would get them back or not. Hint hint.**

 **phantoka72: I thought about the weapon idea, but ultimately decided against it as I wanted Jaune's new weapon to stay as far away from Crocea Mors as possible. The closest I would allow it to get was Form 3, the short sword form. This is because Jaune's new combat style will incorporate far more movement than old Jaune's style, with more dodging and running. Trying to incorporate this style with a broad sword or great sword didn't make much sense, so I decided to compromise by using a katana, one of the most mobile two hand weapons I can think of. Please understand, Jaune's new style will play a part in the story, apart from the combat scenes, and I may even make it relevant to the plot.**

 **merendinoemiliano: Your advice is great, but I guess I should have explained my thinking behind every difference. Jaune's offensive semblance can be seen as an aura technique but in my universe, the sheer power and scale far exceeds any possible aura technique. Think of it this wave, the aura technique wave is a small tidal wave, and another aura tidal wave or something as big as the tidal wave can cancel it out. Jaune's semblance aura wave is far bigger than the aura technique wave, and is nigh unstoppable, destroying everything in its path. It sounds OP yes, but I don't plan on it being completely unstoppable, but extremely hard to stop, and with taxing effects on Jaune. The aura regeneration isn't actually a part of the semblance because I never mentioned aura regeneration. If you meant to say aura healing than yes, it can be seen as a trait, and I have no argument to counter this other than the mere fact I wanted Jaune's new semblance to have three different parts to it, and I couldn't find any other ability for the passive. As for the Weiss bashing, its gonna happen, for a reason. Granted it will be small, but I'm adding it to teach Weiss a lesson of humility. Its not meant to be a betrayal, but a learning experience for Weiss, to speed along the whole accepting her role lesson. Weiss will still of course try to find out the secrets of Jaune's weapon(s) and will of course fail to do so. Finally the whole Arkos writing stuff. OF COURSE I'M ADDING ARKOS MOMENTS, I'D BE INSANE NOT TO. Don't expect much though, as the longest I've been in a relationship was 3 months. ;-;**

 **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, not me otherwise Pyrrha would be alive and Jaune would be far more skilled.**

 **Salem's Castle (Jaune's POV) 4 Years after the fall of Mistral**

'This absolutely fucking sucks...' I thought as I looked around the destroyed corridor I was stuck in. Dead grimm lay everywhere, bullet holes and craters littered the walls and floor. I stole a glance at the only door in sight, that lead to where team RWBY, along with Ren and Nora were fighting Salem. 'A fight that I'm once again useless in.' I thought dejectedly. Looking down again at the wound that put me out of the fight I mumbled to myself, "And its all because of my idiot self, quite fitting. I knew I should have doubled checked that stupid beowolf was dead." Grimm disappear when they die, I know this, yet I idiotically thought it dead and turned my back. Turning my back gave that grimm wolf the chance it needed to break my aura and seriously injure me, and took that chance it did. Focussing on the wound itself, blood was still seeping out from the missing chunk in my side, and from the three large claw marks adorning my stomach and opposite side.

A loud explosion followed by crazed laughter broke me from my thoughts and had me focussing on the lone door again. 'Nora,' I thought with a pained but amused smile, 'how you can laugh during such an important battle confuses me. Then again, you managed to find the good in everything, even after the fall of Vale and Mistral. That happiness you make kept up all our spirits, don't lose it. And you better survive so Ren can finally ask you out after this is all set and done.' Yes, its been four years since Mistral fell, six since we entered Beacon, and however many years since they met, and they still haven't gotten together. Trying to move into a more comfortable position, I turn my body, only for burning pain to erupt from my side. Falling onto my opposite side with a gasp of pain I think to myself, 'Bad idea, bad idea!', trying to regain control of my breathing. As the pain subsides, my vision wavers, and I realize that I wont make it out of this castle corridor alive. Before I can panic, a wave of calm washes over me and I quickly accept that I'm going to die. I've already done everything I could do, and that's that. Closing my eyes, I decide to say my goodbyes in my mind, instead of wasting my remaining breaths. 'Ren, when we first got put on a team together, I only saw you as a teammate to look out for. That changed quickly, and soon I saw you as the brother I never had. You were the one I could turn to for advice, especially after the death of my parents. You better ask Nora out after all this is done and over with, she has been waiting for so long for you to do so, don't miss your chance.'

I then turned my thoughts to my friends from what everyone calls Team JNPR's sister team, Team RWBY, and thought, 'Ruby, even after everything that's happened, you have kept your childhood innocence, believing that you can save the world from the darkness, and you will. You have such a fiery determination that nothing can extinguish, which was proved after the death of your uncle Qrow. Many others you age would have given up after than, but you, you had the determination to continue on to save the world. Heh, its probably a trait of those silver eyes people I kept hearing about. Next up, Yang. I wish we could have started off better, not vomiting on your shoes. You never did let me live down the name Vomit Boy. Yet we came a long way from that, and were almost the best of friends after me and Ruby. Your ability to rise stronger and brighter than ever despite what the world threw at you inspired me to continue moving forward. You came back from so many things, the death of your mother, the whole Mercury attack scandal, losing your arm, Blake running away, and even Qrow's death. Your like the sun rising over the dark mountain at sunrise, bringing light and hope to those that need it. Don't give up every Yang, I guess this is Xiao Long for now, hehe.' My goodbyes were interrupted by painful coughing. I mumbled to myself sadly, "Not much time left." Ignoring that sad fact, I returned to my goodbyes. 'Weiss, the first girl I ever had a crush on, the first girl I had the courage to ask out, and the first girl to reject me, multiple times in fact. You've grown so much from the spoiled kid that came to Beacon with luggage carts filled with dust. You're a mature women with an, admittedly, icy heart of gold. You're compassionate about your teammates, and would do anything to protect them. Your dust spells have evolved so much, and your summoning is perfect now. We started to connect and finally become proper friends just before this, sadly that isn't going to happen now. Well, all I can say, or think, is good luck with the Schnee dust company, you have grown into the perfect person to take it over, kind, compassionate, mature, and driven. Finally, Blake, the mysterious book worm. Your taste in books was a big surprise to me, especially when I realized that the book your reading was a mature adult fiction book written by my older sister. You all but demanded that I get your book autographed by my sister. I'm pretty sure that's the first, and only, casual conversation we've ever had. Other than that, I don't know much about you. Only that you are a cat faunus, and want equality between Humans and Faunus. Well, I wish you good luck with the equality effort, and I hope your wish comes true.' My body was completely numb by this point, and with weak, shaky arms, I pushed myself over onto my back. Closing my eyes for the final time, I mumbled out, "Goodbye everyone, I'm gonna join Pyrrha, my love." and breathed my last, a lone tear falling off my face.

 **Unknown Location (No One's POV)**

Jaune let out a groan, rolling onto his front. Standing up, Jaune finally opened his eyes and looked around. Every direction he looked he saw a fog covering the ground, and clear blue sky's. "Okay, not what I imagined Heaven being like. There is literally nothing here, I at least thought there would be some golden gate blocking access to a golden palace or something." Jaune mumbled out confused. Walking up behind Jaune was a figure dressed in an all black business suit, sunglasses, and a black fedora. The figure said from right behind Jaune, "That's because you're not in Heaven Jaune, your soul is in a state of limbo between life on Remnant, and death, being sent up to Heaven." Spinning around, Jaune eyed the figure warily, and said, "What do you mean? And just who the heck are you anyway?" The figure just sighed, and said, "First of all, no need for the death stare, I'm not here to harm you. And second, you're in no position to ask me such questions in a hostile tone, I control where your soul goes, heaven, hell, purgatory, or even just remain here permanently. I'll answer your questions anyway however to appease you and earn your trust. You may call me Apex, and as I said, your soul is in a state of limbo between life and death. Now no more questions till after I say what I need to say. Alright?" Jaune nodded his head in fear. Apex nodded his head in relief, and said, "I've brought your soul here to give you a second chance at life, to change the outcome of Remnant. This chance from God is to go back in time to when you were a child, so you can be properly trained. However, your memories will be removed so as to conform with some multi-dimensional rules. You will be given new, better gear however, along with an already unlocked aura, and a new semblance. Do you accept this chance from God, yes or no? Should you accept, you will be shown how to use your new gear, and explain a few small details of the chance." Jaune eyed Apex again, before asking, "May I ask my questions now before I make my decision?" Apex merely nodded his head. Jaune took a small breath, and said, "Okay, only two question, why no memories, and won't history just repeat itself?"

Apex merely chuckled, and said, "Not as many questions as I anticipated. Anyways, as I said the reason you can't have any memories is to follow some of the multi-dimensional rules set in place by the Gods of other dimensions, don't ask. And history won't repeat itself because of the changes I and this dimension's God are making to this second chance's Remnant, if that makes sense. Also, due to the butterfly effect, even the smallest change to a time line can cause major differences in the future. Now, do you accept or decline this offer?" Jaune looked down contemplating his decision, 'If I take this offer, I can save Remnant, but Pyrrha would be left alone in Heaven, but then I can save Pyrrha in this second chance, and let her live her life. Not to mention I can save my parents and all the others who have died. Why would I say no to this chance!? Of course I'm gonna take it!' Jaune thought to himself. Looking up, Jaune said resolutely, "I accept this offer."

With a smile, Apex nodded his head and said, "Good choice Jaune. Since you accepted the offer, I can now show you your new gear, and explain your new semblance." Apex raised a glowing hand and from the sky flew down a golden rocket locker, similar to those from Beacon. Walking over Apex opened the locker to reveal two similar weapons, a black duster with white plates, and a metal face mask. "This, Jaune, is your new gear." Apex said happily. "I'll explain how everything works, so listen closely, you hear?"

 ***One long explanation on everything involving Jaune's new gear and aura later***

 **Note: all this can be read in the overview in the previous chapter**

"Most of the gear is activated either by aura or touch, remember that." Apex finished, a small smile on his face from the dumbfounded look on Jaune's face. Jaune was shocked at the sheer amount of information, but nodded all the same. Apex just smiled even more before stating seriously, smile no longer on his face, "I have a few final things to clear up. One, when you are sent back, you will be five years old, laying in your old bedroom, early in the morning. Two, your memories will have been erased, and everything learned while in limbo will seem to be a dream, modified to seem like the dream of a five year old. Three, you new gear will be found on the end of your bed, Purity and Damnation will be full sized, but your duster and face mask will be shrunk to fit you around the age of 14 years old, as the duster and mask both change size to fit you perfectly, I forgot to mention that. Four, your aura will be unlocked and you will know your semblance, however, you will have zero aura training, as if it was just unlocked and you have no idea how to use it. And five, your parents will have a dream of this explaining everything that has happened without breaking any multi-dimensional rules. Now that everything is done and over with, are you ready to be sent back Jaune?" Jaune silently nodded his head, a determined look on his face. Apex stared at Jaune for a few seconds, eyes searching for any hesitancy, yet found none. Apex nodded his head, a small smile on his face. Raising two glowing hands, Apex said, "Alrighty then Jaune, time for you to take your second chance, don't mess it up, got it?" Jaune nodded and Apex slammed his hands onto Jaune's shoulders, the glow on Apex's hands quickly enveloping Jaune. Jaune started to float upwards, looking up Jaune saw a mass of swirling colors above him. Looking back down, Jaune was shocked to see Apex now far below him, his figure far smaller, and now dressed different. Instead of a casual man dressed in a business suit, a teenager now stood waving in casual clothes. The teenager, which Jaune somehow knew was the true Apex, called out in a dimming voice, slightly higher in pitch than Business Apex's, "Good luck, and remember, don't break the fourth wall like Nora did!" Jaune just stared confused, thinking 'What the heck is a fourth wall, and how did Nora break it without anyone kno-' Jaune's thoughts were cut off, as something soft impacted the entire back half of Jaune's body. Jaune's mind went blank the second it happened.

 **Aaaaannnnndddd cut! Chapter 1 finally done! Now, important stuff time, booorrrinngggg. Anyways, the important note is about my update schedule, or lack thereof. As I only write when I feel like it, I will only post when I can. Don't swamp me with request to post up another chapter because it isn't going to do anything except piss me off or make me laugh that you wasted the time to write something I'm gonna ignore. No exceptions. End of story. OKAY END OF IMPORTANT STUFF, LETS BE DUMB AGAIN LEEDEL LEEDEL LEEEEEE. So what do you think of the first part of the actual story, good, bad, meh? Leave a review, no flames, blah blah blah all that crap. Since I cant think of anything else to extend this, goodbye for now my devilish minions of the underworld -Belial**

 **P.S. I'm looking for a good beta reader, if you think you can meet my, admittedly, high standards, PM me or something, its greatly appreciated.**


	3. Waking Up To A New Dawn

**I AM BACK! AND I SINCERELY APOLOGIZE FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK TO GET THE SECOND CHAPTER OUT. I won't explain in the top authors note, but I will in the bottom. But over 900 views, holy crap I thought I died for a minute. I can't say much else so lets get to the review responses!**

 **meeyaaargh3412 : I mean ZERO offence when I say this, but it took me awhile to understand what you were saying. It was the ":D" at the end that made me somewhat understand your review so thanks ! :D**

 **mereedinoemiliano : I got the gist of what you were saying, so I'm glad you now understand my way of thinking. Also thanks for the chapter compliment. Jaune will sadly not be as dense, his mother will see to that, goofy is a given however.**

 **Sign : I know many people don't like that sort of chapter, but I only added it in so as to explain the differences between cannon RWBY and my fanfiction. Jaune won't have his memories, so the differences are kinda hard to explain during the story, especially because they would be explained by one guy in chapter 1 in a single go. I'm sorry you don't like it but please accept that the chapter is there for my own reasons.**

 **STORY TIME YAAAAAAAAAAY**

 _ **Jaune's Bedroom (No One's POV)**_

'What a funny dream.' the now 5 year old Jaune thought as he sat up in his bed. With a small stretch and a yawn, Jaune began his morning routine. Get dressed, clean the mess from yesterday, make his bed, move the bundle of items that appeared in his dre- "Huh, what are these?" Jaune asked out loud, finally noticing the bundle of items that looked very similar to the items shown to him in his dream.

'These look like the things from my dream. Mommy and Daddy said the metal things are bad and not to play with them. But the weird guy did say they were mine to use, and said they were mine only, not to share them with anybody.' Jaune thought confused. His dilemma continued until Jaune finally came to a conclusion. "I know, I'll ask Mommy while she makes brek, brake, uhh, the morning food!" Jaune said, stuttering trying to say breakfast, he's 5 years old, don't expect him to speak properly. Finishing his morning routine, Jaune headed downstairs to where he could see his mother making breakfast. Sitting down in his dedicated chair (they are the Arcs, whadda yah expect), Jaune let out a cheery "Good morning Mommy!" Jaune's mother, Angelica Arc, looked at Jaune and said, "Good morning my little knight, how did you sleep?" all while cooking perfectly. Jaune replied with a smile, saying "Really good Mommy, I also had a weird dream!" Angelica tilted her head at that, thinking 'Jaune also had a weird dream, just like his father and I did?' before saying with a small smile, "What was the dream, and what was weird about it?" Jaune, in response, starting gesturing wildly with his arms, saying in a dramatic voice, "Well their was this funny and weird guy in a suit with a really cool hat, he said I would save the world from the mean Grimm by training to be a hunths- a humts- a hu-nts-man, a Huntsman! He also said my Aura would be unlocked, but I don't know what Aura really is, only that it helps you and Daddy when you fight bad guys. Then he gave me a black coat with white spots, a metal mask, and two metal things you said were dangerous, saying they were mine. Then he showed me how to use each! Now those same things are on my bed upstairs, I didn't touch them because you said not to. I also feel weird, not bad weird, but good weird, like there is more to me than before." Angelica stood pale and shocked, thinking 'Exactly like the man in the dream said would happen. I need to talk to Vagner!' Jaune, meanwhile kept eating, looking at Angelica confused.

Jaune asked, "What's wrong Mommy?" Realizing Jaune might get worried, Angelica shook her head, and said, "Nothings wrong honey, just keep eating while I go talk with Daddy, okay?" Jaune nodded his head and continued eating his breakfast. Seeing Jaune was now longer focussing on her, Angelica quickly turned off all the cooking appliances and left the kitchen to search for the head of the Arc family/

 **-Time Skip**

Jaune was up in his room, playing with his toys when he heard Angelica call from downstairs. Putting down his toys, Jaune quickly ran downstairs to see why he was called. Entering the living room (as we in Canada call it, you might call it a den), Jaune asked, "What do you need Mommy?" Jaune stopped however when he noticed both Angelica and his father Vagner standing in the middle of the room, dressed in their Hunter/Huntress gear. Taking the moment to inspect both his parents standing side by side, a rare sight do to Vagner being one of the Huntsmen tasked with patrolling the outside of the village to protect it from Grimm. Angelica stood just shy of 5 feet tall, a short woman, but deadly none the less. She had a soft face, framed by long, wavy, golden blonde hair. Two bright blues eyes shone seriously, and a small scar was present across her right cheek. She wore simple leather armor, with small metal plates to protect the more important areas (shoulders, neck, private bits, etc.) and two empty holsters were at her hips. Angelica's weapons were broken beyond repair on her last mission as a Huntress, so replicas were hung above her bed as a tribute. Steel toed boots finished the armor. Beneath the armor, Angelica wore a simple long sleeve shirt and some worn jeans.

Vagner stood at an intimidating 6 foot 7 inches. A sharp face showed his age and maturity, with three long, jagged scars going across his face diagonally, a present from a Beowolf that got lucky. Heterochromatic eyes, one a dark sapphire, the other a golden yellow, stared intensely at Jaune. Dark blonde hair sat wildly on his head, and blonde stubble was present on Vagner's jaw. Plated metal armor covered the entire front and back of his torso, with leather connecting the two while protecting his sides. Pauldrons protected his shoulders, and leather armor covered his arms and legs, except for the left forearm. A single edged, one-hand broadsword rested at Vagner's hip, and a tower shield was held in his hand. Beneath the armor, Vagner wore a form-fitting combat shirt, and combat pants with multiple waterproof pockets. Light-weight metal combat boots finished Vagner's look.

Seeing that Jaune was finished his inspection, a look of awe on Jaune's face, Vagner smiled and looked at Angelica. Looking back at Jaune with a serious face, Vagner said in a tone reserved for that of a leader, "Jaune, your mother and I have talked. After learning of your weird dream, we have decided to give you a chance to train to become a Huntsman, a protector of innocence, a saviour of the light. Should you accept, we shall both train you to be a great Huntsman, able to fight multiple Grimm. I will train you physically, and train you to use the 3 melee forms of your weapon. I will also train you to use your semblance, once you learn how to use your Aura well enough."

Vagner paused to take a breath, before continuing, "Your mother will handle the mental side of training, along with basic education, and Aura training. She can also help you learn how to use the gun form of your weapon, even though she no longer has her weapons. Should you choose to become a Huntsman, you will need to go to an academy, we will give our recommendation letters to increase your chances of getting accepted. Along with all this, you will be trained in other skills, like basic survival, cooking, speaking persuasively, and more. You will also be taught how to be both a leader and a teammate, as you will be put on a team should you join an academy. Like your mother and I were back in Beacon Academy as part of team VALR (Valor). So Jaune, do you accept this offer, to train to become a Huntsman, a saviour of the light? The training will be long, tough and intense, but worth the effort should you succeed."

Jaune didn't even take a second before he nodded his head resolutely, saying in a determined tone, "I accept Dad! I do wanna become a Huntsman!" Vagner nodded his head, and told Jaune, "Then you best be off to bed, tomorrow your Mother will begin to get you acquainted with your Aura, and begin your basic education as a Huntsman early." Jaune nodded his head and ran off to get ready for bed.

Angelica looked at Vagner with a smile, as Vagner said, "Just like I was when my Dad gave me the offer to become a Huntsman. He will definitely go far, won't he Angelica?" Angelica just nodded her head, looking back at the stairs, saying "He definitely will." Vagner and Angelica then both went to plan Jaune's training.

 **And there is the second chapter I bet most of you have been waiting for. I want to explain why I took so long getting this out so here is the reason.**

 **The last two weeks of January are dedicated to final exams for first semester. Those days were delayed by freezing rain. During those days off, I got sick with a fever. Despite this I still had to go do my exams. I made it through exams luckily but it was the same day of my final exam that things really went south. I had gotten home feeling like crap. As I didn't give my body a chance to relax and recover from the fever, my fever worsened. Apparently I had a temperature spike and passed out in the kitchen. My parents panicked and rushed me to the hospital. Turns out my fever wrecked havoc on my body and would take longer than usual to recover, had I not been in the hospital. I was kept the rest of Tuesday, January 29th, all of Wednesday January 30th, and released around midday, Friday, January 31st. I didn't put the chapter up yesterday because the rough copy I write wasn't finished. What happened during those days in hospital I don't clearly remember, I apparently was out all of Tuesday, I couldn't be woken up. Wednesday they were able to wake me up a few times to eat proper food, which I kinda remember, and Thursday, I was up more often then I was asleep. I'm still weak from the event, and have to write this from my bed, which is uncomfortable to me because I like writing in my chair.**

 **So there you have it, I fell ill during exams, pushed myself to far past my limits, and ended up in hospital. The next chapter might take longer to put out as I wont write during my recovery period, which will last a till then end the week. I wont even write a rough copy. I apologize in advance but I hope you enjoy chapter two of RWBY A Chance from God. -Belial**


	4. Fresh Beginnings

**OH MY GOD A NEW ACTUAL CHAPTER WELL BEFORE MARCH BREAK! BELIAL IS NOT TRUSTWORTHY!**

 **But here it is guys, the next chapter of RWBY A Chance from God! I got a big flash of inspiration for the story yesterday, and ended up spending most of the night writing up a rough copy. And this chapter contains a fight scene! I wanted to make this chapter extra long as an apology for how long it took to get this out so, I added together what was supposed to be two chapters into one! Now there wasn't any reviews that were constructive, but there was two reviews, a funny one and a flame so I will quickly respond to the funny review then I AM GONNA RANT MY ASS OFF ABOUT THE FLAME!**

 **Red Soldier**

Thank you for posting such a funny review, it had me laughing my ass off as I play Team Fortress 2 a lot. If you wanna add me on steam, my steam name is BelialDemonGaming. You type so much like the TF2 Soldier it makes me wonder if you actually are the soldier irl. Well anyways, thanks for the review that had me on my floor crying, I needed that after having troubling times in school.

 **xion**

You know, I really hate people like you, who waste the time to write a hateful review just because they don't like the story. If you don't like my damn story so be it! You don't have to fucking read it, I'm not forcing you too. I purposefully put that overview chapter so that people like you can judge for themselves if they might like the story or not, and whether they are gonna read it. It seems you don't wanna read it so don't bother putting in a fucking review to try and put me down. If you want a story that meets your standards then write your own damn story. Don't go around hating on others.

 **Sorry about that rant guys, I actually trimmed that down a lot... from about maybe 2000 words to that. Anyways please enjoy the story and submit any Omakes that you want posted in the story and I might pick it, as only three are picked per chapter. ON TO THE STORY**

 **FYI: I don't own RWBY, only the weapons and armor Jaune uses. Everything else belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, may he Rest In Peace.**

It was the day after Vagner said Jaune would be trained, and Jaune was extremely excited. He had no idea what his mother would teach him, maybe how to stop a sword with his arm, or block fire with only a wave of his hand!

Running downstairs, Jaune happily greeted his mother with a loud, "Hi Mommy!" Angelica jumped, not expecting Jaune's loud greeting so early in the morning. Turning around, Angelica held a hand to her chest, and let out a breathy, "Morning my little knight, you scared me there. Please don't be so loud this early in the morning."

Jaune looked down ashamed, and said quietly, "Sorry Mommy, I won't be as loud next time I promise. I thought you knowed I was there." Angelica just patted Jaune's head, a small smile on her face, as she said, "It's okay Jaune, I usually do know that you're there, mommy's just a little distracted this morning. Looking up at his mother, Jaune asked, "Why are you distacted Mommy?" Angelica responded with, "Distracted honey, and mommy's distracted because she has no idea how she will train you with aura. Kids like you don't start learning about aura until they are a little bit older, around 8 years old."

Seeing his mother's confused face, Jaune happily said, a beaming smile on his face, "You will figure it out Mommy. Cause you're the best!" Angelica just looked at Jaune and smiled, saying, "Oh thank you honey, of course Mommy will find a way. Now you go eat your breakfast so you're ready for the first lesson." Jaune smiled and sped off to the kitchen, leaving Angelica alone in the den. With a sigh, Angelica started clearing a space in the den, thinking to herself while doing so, 'How am I supposed to teach Jaune Aura? My only idea is to go through the basic steps with him, but he's only five years old, and he might not understand what to do.' Sighing again, Angelica started humming a small tune. Not long later, Vagner walked in, wearing casual clothes, for a huntsman. Seeing his wife clearing space, Vagner asked, "Getting the den ready for Jaune's first Aura lesson?"

Angelica, having heard Vagner walk in, sighed for the third time, and said, "Yes, but I have no idea how to go with the lesson. Jaune's only five years old, and I don't expect him to understand how to use his Aura, or the steps to do so." Seeing his wife's irritation, Vagner stood still and started thinking. Quickly an idea formed in his head. Turning to his wife, Vagner suggested, "Why don't you have Jaune visualize the steps in his head. Jaune has a big imagination so it should be easy for him to do so." Angelica paused at this, pondering Vagner's words, before face palming herself. Through her hands, she muttered out, "Why didn't I think of that, I'm the one that encouraged and helped make his imagination so big..."

Vagner laughed at this, and said, "Well anyways, I decided I'm gonna wait until Jaune is eight years old to begin his weapon and semblance training. Let him train his aura for a few years so it won't be as dangerous when I do begin his training." Angelica nodded her head in agreement, her motherly instincts kicking in telling her to keep Jaune safe. Finishing up, Angelica said to Vagner, "Could you go see if Jaune is done eating dear? Tell him to come here is he is, or to come after he is done eating." Vagner nodded his head and left the den, while Angelica started searching for mats to sit on.

Entering the kitchen, Vagner saw Jaune putting his dishes in the sink, with the help of a wooden step ladder. Jaune, during all this, was still wondering what aura things he will learn about, and didn't notice his father walk in. Coming up behind Jaune, Vagner smirked, and let out a loud, cheery, "Morning buddy!" Jaune, not expecting this, yelped, jumped, and fell off the step ladder. Vagner, seeing the accident about to happen, caught Jaune with a loud guffaw. Setting Jaune down on the floor, Vagner said, still snickering, "Sorry son, but that's revenge for your mother." Looking up at his father, having to crane his neck to do so, Jaune asked with a pout, "Revenge for mommy? Why does she want revenge?" Vagner responded with another snicker, and cheekily said, "She doesn't, I just wanted to get back at you for her, seeing as you scared her this morning. I saw you through the window, when I was on my morning walk." Jaune scratched his head sheepishly. Shaking his head good naturedly, Vagner said, "Anyways, your mother is waiting in the den for you, you better go see her so you can get started on your first aura lesson. And remember Jaune, you try your absolute best, okay?"

Looking at his father with determined eyes, Jaune nodded his head furiously, and said, "I know Dad, I will." Jaune then ran out of the kitchen, leaving Vagner alone in the kitchen, pride on his face. Entering the den, Jaune found his mother sitting crossed-legged on a mat, her eyes closed, and a soft blue glow surrounding her body. In front of her, a mat sat vacant, for Jaune to sit on. Not wanting to interrupt his mother, Jaune silently moved towards the mat and sat down, legs underneath him. Sensing that Jaune had sat down, Angelica let her Aura recede, the blue glow disappearing. Opening her eyes and looking at Jaune, Angelica asked, "Are you ready to begin your first aura lesson Jaune?" Jaune simply nodded his head, not wanting to break the feeling of peace that seemed to fill the den. Angelica nodded her head as well, and said, "Good, first I want you to sit like I am then close your eyes."

Jaune followed his mother's orders, crossing his legs and closing his eyes. Remaining silent, Jaune waited for his next orders. Angelica eyed Jaune's position, finding it a perfect copy of her own. Nodding her head in acceptance, Angelica said in a soft tone, "Now, that weird feeling you felt yesterday morning, I want you to focus on it. When you do, I want you to imagine that feeling as a soft glow of whatever color you want. After that, I want you to imagine that glow flowing like water down your arm, and covering your hand like a glove."

Jaune did exactly as his mother asked, focussing on the feeling that has been around since that weird dream. He imagined that feeling as a soft glow in his mind, glowing a brilliant gold. He imagined the glow as water, flowing down his arm where it collected around his hand, forming a glowing glove. Jaune was so focussed on sending the glow to his hand, that he missed his mother's amazed gasp, and even almost missed his mother saying, "Amazing job Jaune! Open your eyes and look at your hand!" Opening his eyes, Jaune looked down to see his hand covered in the same golden glow that he imagined. Bringing up his hand, Jaune started inspecting the glow, turning his hand around, looking at his aura from all different angles. Jaune then looked at his mother, to see a mixture of emotions on her face. Confused, Jaune asked, "What's wrong Mommy?"

Angelica, meanwhile, was in a state of shock, surprise, confusion, and pride. She was shocked and surprised at Jaune's ease of drawing out his aura, confused on how he had it still surrounding his hand without complete focus on it, and the pride came from the fact her son did what most kids took months to do on his first try, at an age far younger than most.

Shaking her head, Angelica looked back at Jaune, and said, "Nothing honey, just surprised at how fast you brought out your Aura, and how you still have it surrounding your hand with putting your full attention to keeping it there. Most kids have a lot of trouble doing what you are doing right now." Looking back at his hand, Jaune was quiet for a minute before saying, "I don't know Mommy, it just feels easy to do so."

Angelica just stared at her son until a thought came to her, 'Wait! Forte, this is Jaune's Forte!' Quickly focussing back on Jaune, Angelica exclaimed, "Jaune, I think I know why it seems so easy for you! It's your Forte! Your Forte is Aura manipulation and control!" Jaune, extremely confused, asked, "What's a Fort Ey?" Angelica chuckled at Jaune's confusion, and explained, "Forte dear, not Fort Ey. And a Forte is an aspect or thing that someone is extremely good at and understands quicker than others. Some people's Forte might be in sword play, others in marksmanship. Yours is in Aura control and manipulation. Because your Forte is Aura control and manipulation, the lessons will be easier and quicker. This doesn't mean you can skip out on practicing or lessons."

Jaune glanced down at his hand in awe. Looking back at his mother, Jaune asked happily, "Can we start the lesson then Mommy?" Angelica, happy that her son still wanted the proper training, nodded her head and said, "We'll keep at this for an hour then we will stop. We don't need you exhausting all your Aura in one go. If you get tired though, tell me and we will stop, Aura exhaustion can be very dangerous. And don't worry if you do tell me, I won't get mad, it is still your first time using your Aura." Jaune nodded and the lesson began.

An hour later, Jaune was entirely covered in a soft golden glow. Glancing at the clock, Angelica noticed an hour had passed. Looking back at Jaune, Angelica cleared her throat, and said, "Very good job Jaune! You can stop now, you don't want to exhaust your aura, especially at your age." Jaune let out a whine of disappointment, as he let his aura recede. Looking at Angelica, Jaune gave a puppy dog face and said in a cute voice, "Do we have to stop Mommy? I barely feel tired and I still feel like my aura is full."

Angelica face faulted at Jaune's puppy look and innocent voice, before giving Jaune a once over. Seeing that Jaune looked almost as good as when he started, Angelica said, "Okay Jaune, we can keep going, but let me know when you start to feel tired." Jaune smiled happily, and said, "Okay Mommy, thank you!" Jaune then closed his eyes, retaking his cross-legged position, and brought his golden aura.

'Monty almighty how is Jaune still able to keep this up?!' Angelica thought to herself two hours after the lesson, technically, ended. Covered in sweat and panting heavily, Angelica had nearly exhausted all her aura. Jaune, meanwhile, was still bathed in a golden light, far brighter than it was originally. Where Angelica was on the verge of passing out, Jaune barely felt drained, and hadn't even broken much of a sweat. With a final pant, Angelica said, with an airy tone, "That's enough, pant, Jaune, mommy can't keep doing, pant, this any longer." Jaune, easily hearing his mother's fatigue, stopped the flow of aura and opened his eyes. Finally seeing his mother's exhausted state, Jaune asked, worried, "Are you okay Mommy?"

Angelica placated her son's concerns with, "I'm alright Jaune, just very tired. Mommy apparently doesn't have anywhere near as much Aura as you do." Jaune couldn't help the prideful smile that appeared on his face. Getting up, Angelica said, "You go play for now Jaune. Mommy needs to get cleaned up and have a talk with Daddy." Jaune nodded and ran off, up to his room. Angelica left the den, planning to get Vagner to clean it up she showered and changed. Vagner, meanwhile, was in the kitchen, getting an early lunch. Hearing his wife enter and plop down in a chair with an exhausted sigh, Vagner turned around to greet his wife and ask about Jaune's training, only for his eyes to open in shock. Letting out a snort, Vagner asked, "What happened to you dear? You look like you were chased by a pack of Alpha Beowolfs with hard-ons for you, across all of Remnant. Twice" Angelica responded with a glare, and said tiredly, "Our son happened."

Confused, Vagner asked, "What? Jaune? What did he do? He's too young to have developed an Oedipus Complex*." Angelica, despite glaring hard at Vagner's last comment, still let out a snort at it. Losing the glare, Angelica said, "Jaune's forte is aura manipulation and control apparently. Along with that, his Aura reserves are damn near endless! He constantly trained without a break for 3 damn hours, and still looked almost daisy fresh! I swear Jaune could power all of Atlas and Mistral for a full year and only come out with a light sweat."

Vagner, in all his adult maturity, broke down in hysterics. For the next 15 minutes, Vagner proceeded to destroy the kitchen floor, hurt his stomach, dehydrate himself from crying, and piss off his wife, all at once. Finally calming down, Vagner stood up wiping away a tear, and said, "So should we accelerate the semblance training?" Angelica just shook her head. Looking up at her husband, Angelica gained an evil smirk, and said, "What you can do honey, is clean the den, then fix the hole in my kitchen floor. Also, you have to order your own food tonight, I'm only cooking for Jaune and myself tonight as punishment for breaking my beautiful kitchen floor."

Vagner paled at this and begged, "No please honey! Don't take away your cooking, it's too amazing to be separated from!" Let it be known Angelica loves her kitchen and her food could a Grimm into a loyal beast, if they would take the time to try and taste the food, not the cook making the food. Angelica just shook her head and stood up. Walking away, Angelica turned her head to shoot one last evil smirk at the crying Vagner. Turning the corner, Angelica walked away with a noticeably prideful swing to her hips, not that Vagner noticed, too busy crying over the loss of the glorious ambrosia known has Angelica's cooking. Finally standing up, Vagner skulked towards the den to clean it, bawling internally, tear tracks on his face and a massive depressed slouch to his shoulders.

Jaune, meanwhile, was in his room, playing with some action figures of Grimm and Knights. Imagining he was the heroic knight saving the village, Jaune pretended to make the Knight figure kick the Grimm figure's butts. Glancing away from his toys to his bed, Jaune eyed his dream gifted gear with an excited look. Standing up, Jaune walked to his bed and picked up Purity. Looking at the 50. caliber hand cannon, Jaune asked to no one, "When will I be old enough to train with you? And that old guy talked about my semblance, whatever that is. It probably has something to do with aura so Mommy will train me with it, I just have to wait." Putting down Purity, Jaune heard his name being called, the call coming from downstairs. Running down the stairs, Jaune entered the den where he found his dad sitting depressed on the sofa, now moved back into place like everything else in the den was.

Worried, Jaune asked, "Why are you sad Daddy?" Vagner looked up, and said mournfully, "Your mother won't let me eat her food tonight, because I laughed at her earlier." Jaune understood Vagner's depression, but asked, "Why don't you cook for yourself?" Vagner looked up at Jaune blankly. It took all of 2 seconds for Jaune to realize what he said, and with a shudder, Jaune said, "Oh yeah..." That was a memory he didn't want to remember (SO IT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE OMAKE NewJaune: GOD NO I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER IT).

"Anyways, on to the matter at hand. I just wanted to let you know that you won't begin training with your weapons and your semblance until your 8 years old. Your semblance, by the way, is a special ability granted by your Aura, based around your soul." Jaune's eyes lit up happily, and said, "Alright!" Vagner just chuckled and sent Jaune off to play again. Closing his eyes, Vagner thought to himself, 'The question is, how do I train each aspect of Jaune's semblance...?'

It was the middle of the night following Jaune's first aura lesson. Jaune was fast asleep, curled up happily in his bed, when above him appeared a soft glow of swirling colors, too many to count. From it seem to emanate a voice of a familiar (to us the readers/writer) young man. The voice said, " _Good luck Jaune, do what you always wanted to do before, and save Remnant..._ " From the glow came a familiar arm, a striped business suit covering the arm. In the hand was a pendant, a familiar family Crest colored gold attached. Laying it in front of Jaune's face, the arm disappeared into the glow that dissipated shortly after, leaving the room dark once again. Jaune was left none the wiser to the night visitor.

"Jaune, it's time to wake up honey." Angelica said softly, shaking Jaune with one hand. Sitting up, a now 8 year old Jaune groggily said, "Morning..." Rubbing his eyes, Jaune looked over to see his mother holding his 2 year old sister, Rianna, who was born not long after Jaune's 6th birthday. Smiling at his mother and baby sister, Jaune got out of bed to get ready for the day. Finishing his normal morning routine, Jaune grabbed Purity and Damnation, holstering in their custom sheathe, and proceeded down to breakfast.

Jaune now stood at 4'5'' (four foot five inches), taller than most 8 year olds. His hair had grown out, now reaching down to the bottom of his neck in a wild mane. His face had lost some of its baby fat, and his eyes now held small bits of gold, due to an experiment gone wrong (I'll let you imagine this one, maybe even submit it as an omake). His body had more muscle than most 8 year olds due to the training done with his father, not bulky but not skinny, the build of a swimmer and acrobat. Jaune's voice had deepened too, making him sound more like a pre-teen and not an 8 year old.

Sitting down, Jaune greeted his tired older sister Sapphire who was sipping at a cup of coffee. Angelica walked over, holding a plate of chocolate, blueberry pancakes, drenched in strawberry maple syrup, a family secret recipe. Thanking his mother profusely, Jaune ate quickly, savouring the angelic taste that massaged his taste buds. After finishing, and putting away his plate, Jaune entered his backyard, where his father was waiting for him.

Vagner stood patiently for Jaune, his sword Grimmbane in his hand, and his trusty tower shield strapped to his other arm. Off to the side lay a greatsword and two combat knives. Seeing his father waiting for him, Jaune broke out into a jog, a loud greeting bursting from his lips. Reaching his father, Jaune asked, "What are we doing today Dad?"

Looking down at Jaune, Vagner said with a slightly over enthusiastic tone "Not much today, just a fight test to see how far you've come in a year of training. Jaune had started weapon training half a year early at 7 and a half. Despite this, Jaune still paled at the thought of fighting his father, as it usually ended up with him in pain and sporting several new bruises that took a flash of Aura to heal, they still hurt though. Vagner always only came out with a small bruise or two, sometimes none at all. It truly showed how far Jaune had to go as a Huntsman.

With a nod, Jaune and Vagner walked to opposite ends of the yard. Vagner reached his side first, made possible by his larger strides. Entering a basic one-hand sword stance, Vagner watched Jaune reach his side soon after. Turning around, Jaune pulled out Purity and Damnation. Switching Purity to its sword form, he kept Damnation in its hand cannon form. Crouching low to the ground, Jaune extended Purity out to his side, and aimed Damnation out in front of him. With a nod of his head, Jaune let Vagner know he was ready to go. Seeing this, Vagner nodded back.

Counting down from three, Vagner began the fight with a shout. Advancing forward slowly, Vagner held his shield at the ready. Jaune meanwhile let out a charge, firing Damnation to try to land some hits early. Bringing his shield up, Vagner blocked the shots with ease, losing sight of Jaune behind the large shield. Jaune capitalized on this, sprinting to the left and out of Vagner's sight into the connected woods.

Lowering his shield, Vagner was shocked to see that Jaune had disappeared. Quickly looking around, Vagner searched for Jaune, until he stopped. Thinking that Jaune had ran off, Vagner was about to rant at his son when he heard a bullet fire from behind him and connect with the small of his back, exploding on contact. Vagner was sent flying with a shout, landing in a heap a short distance away from where he was originally. With a curse, Vagner stood up just as another shot rang out. Thinking quickly, Vagner used Grimmbane to slash the bullet in an attempt to block. Which would of looked really cool if Grimmbane hadn't been sent flying from his hand by the occurring explosion. 'Jaune's going all out this time, and coming right out with the bug guns, good, Jaune should never enter a fight half cocked...' Vagner thought to himself proudly, before he dashed into the forest, his fist glowing with his ivory aura.

Jaune, during all this, was hidden in the trees. Using parkour skills he taught to himself (another omake in the making), Jaune flipped and jumped from tree branch to tree branch, watching Vagner stealthily as he ran through the forest. Vagner finally stopped in a clearing with a large huff. Catching his breath, Vagner barely heard the sound of feet hitting the ground behind him. Turning around, Vagner found Jaune with a smirk on his face. In his hands were Purity and Damnation both in knife form, held reverse gripped. Seeing Jaune's smirk, Vagner looked around, seeing a large amount of rocks and fallen logs scattered around the clearing. Looking back at Jaune, now knowing why he was smirking, Vagner had a scowl on his face, but still held pride in his eyes, and said, "So that's why you disappeared so quick, you were leading me to an area that better suited your fighting style. Good planning my boy, you would make a great tactical leader." Jaune blushed but never lost focus, keeping silent all the while.

With a small grunt, Jaune charged forward, enhancing his speed with Aura. Vagner was shocked at Jaune's speed, having not seen Jaune ever use Aura to augment his physical attributes in battle, only outside when he was focussed. Realizing that Jaune had trained more than he thought, Vagner thought to himself, 'Jaune is learning quicker than ever, it took me over two years to augment my speed. Kid got lucky with his forte...'

Jaune wasn't idling during all this, the large clearing making it take a short while to reach Vagner, but when he did, Jaune started slashing multiple times. Many of the hits landed, thanks to Vagner's slightly distracted state, and ended up losing a good chunk of aura (for Vagner) in the process, leaving him with roughly 90% Aura remaining. Getting slightly cocky, Jaune flipped over his Dad's aura enhanced punch, using the arm as a jumping point to flip out of Vagner's reach. Landing on a large rock, Jaune yelled out, "Don't go senile on me now Dad!"

Growing irritated, Vagner thought to himself, 'So Jaune's getting cocky, eh? Well, I guess I should up the challenge, and teach him a valuable lesson, never get cocky at an opponent that's not grimm, they can really surprise you. Time to bring out my semblance...' Raising his hand, Vagner called upon his semblance, bathing his hand in an ivory glow. Back at the Arc family home, Vagner's sword Grimmbane became surrounded in a similar ivory glow, before shooting off into the forest towards a certain clearing.

Confused at his father's actions, Jaune asked, "What was that Dad? You're not giving up ar-" Jaune was cut off by Grimmbane flying out of the forest into Vagner's outstretched hand. With a smirk, Vagner said, "No Jaune, I'm not giving up, I'm just getting started actually. Now, because you got cocky, you have to deal with me using my semblance, Telekinesis." And with a large grin, Vagner charged forward. Thinking quick, Jaune jumped over Vagner's charge, boosting his jump with Aura. Switching Purity and Damnation to their sword forms, Jaune landed and turned quickly. Vagner was quickly on the Arc scion again, sending slash after slash. Jaune was able to parry most slashes, only getting hit once, but being pushed back all the while. Realizing that he would lose like this, Jaune blocked an overhead slash with Damnation, and sent a quick slash at Vagner's legs, forcing him to jump back.

Finally given a chance to breath, Jaune took a chance to try and end the fight with a draw. Calling on the offence part of his semblance, Jaune put as much Aura as he could possibly muster into the attack. Releasing the attack, Jaune sent a massive tidal wave of pure golden Aura at Vagner, completely shocking his Dad. In the full year of training that Jaune had been through, he had never called upon any part of his semblance except the passive healing in battle, nor had Jaune been able to release the attack so fast at such a scale. Realizing he would be taken out by this if he didn't react, Vagner could only brace himself, raise his shield, and cover himself in Aura. Feeling the tidal wave contact his shield, Vagner grit his teeth, trying to not get pushed back or lose his footing. Despite his best efforts, Vagner was sent flying back. Landing with a grunt, Vagner laid on the ground, his Aura hovering at a third full.

Standing up on shaky legs, Vagner looked at the destruction before him. A trench had been dug into the ground, easily reaching a distance of 20 meters long. On one side, stood Vagner, absolutely shocked at the sheer damage Jaune had caused. On the other stood Jaune, completely exhausted, on the verge of passing out. Vagner walked around the trench, taking far longer than it would have taken to reach his son, having to walk around the trench. Reaching Jaune, Vagner put his hand on Jaune's shoulder. With absolute pride in his voice, Vagner said, "Well done son! Not only did you almost beat me, and shake me up, you also used your semblance on the go. I figure with enough training, you can use your semblance without draining you so much. Then we can begin training the defensive part!"

Jaune gained a shaky smile, feeling extremely happy that he made his father proud, before saying, "Thanks Dad, but I'm absolutely exhausted, can we stop for the day?" Seeing that Jaune was soon about to pass out, Vagner nodded, and said, "Of course son, I'll even carry you and your weapons, you can sleep on the way back." Jaune nodded gratefully, and let himself be picked up by his father. Laying his head on his father's shoulder, Jaune closed his eyes and thought, 'I'm glad Dad's proud of me...' before succumbing to unconsciousness.

 **AND THAT IS A FUCKING RAP! I did it guys, I got this damn chapter out before March Break, all because a random flash of inspiration came to me. It's all thanks to azndrgn's Jaune Ryu Long, the Dragon Contractor fanfic. If it weren't for that, I probably wouldn't have got the inspiration, I've been following the story since the third chapter and I recommend it whole heartedly. And now, for the new addition to the chapter. ITS OMAKE TIME**

 **First is by yours truly. It explains why Vagner doesn't cook.**

It was a peaceful morning, birds were chirping, the squirrels were running in the backyard playing. Jaune had just came down from his room after waking up. At the tender age of six, Jaune was still very tired but not even this could stop the excitement from mounting at getting to eat his mother's cooking. Entering the kitchen, Jaune was confused to see Angelica missing. Looking around, Jaune couldn't find Angelica anywhere.  
Entering the kitchen, Vagner saw Jaune looking around confused. Walking up beside Jaune, he looked down an explained that Angelica was out on business for the day, helping a family friend with a certain book involving ninjas and love, or something like that. Jaune realized that meant that he wasn't going to get to eat his mother's cooking. Deciding to placate his son's emotions, Vagner decided to cook pancakes for breakfast. Jaune was excited to try his Dad's cooking.  
Walking over to the stove, Vagner grabbed one of the hanging pans and placed it on the stove. Looking down at all the dials confused, Vagner decided to wing it and started turning the dials, trying to figure which one turned on the stove. In the process, Vagner turned on the inside part of the stove, where all the metal trays and larger pots were held. Quickly heating up, the pots started heating up.  
Confused and growing angry, Vagner kicked the stove with a grunt. The stove apparently didn't like this because smoke started emitting from it with a hiss. Backing up, Vagner realized his mistake. Telling Jaune to leave the kitchen, Vagner approached the stove again, trying to figure out how to turn it off. Sadly, this proved to be a mistake as the stove suddenly went up in flames, catching Vagner's hair on fire. Seeing his dad on fire, Jaune yelled in terror, waking his older sister Sapphire, who had returned from a mission a few days earlier.  
Running down the stairs, Sapphire didn't need to ask why Jaune yelled, seeing the flames from the den. Running inside the kitchen, Sapphire found her father with his head alight. Turning on the sink, Sapphire called upon her semblance, gather the water in a ball, dumping part of it on Vagner. Sapphire used the rest to put out the fire that had quickly consumed half the kitchen.  
With a pant of relief, Vagner looked up in fear at what he had done. Realizing that he would get a scolding from his wife, Vagner was ready to write his will, until he heard a snort from his daughter. Looking at her, Vagner could see the barely repressed laughter in her. Confused, Vagner stared at Sapphire until he felt a breeze on top of his head. Feeling his head, Vagner quickly grew pale when he only felt smooth skin. Running into the bathroom, Vagner yelled in despair at his now bald head. Jaune and Sapphire, meanwhile, were in hysterics in the den.  
When Angelica returned later that evening to her destroyed kitchen, Vagner was given an ear lashing that would scare even Salem. Vagner thought he had finished his punishment until he got a call from his only other daughter, at the time. His other daughter, Marianna, was away protecting a VIP in Vacuo, and hadn't heard the news of her father's mistake until only a few moments calling her father, Marianna gave Vagner an ear lashing that rivalled Angelica's. And that was the last time Vagner ever tried to cook anything other than instant noodles in a microwave, and always under Angelica's constant surveillance.

 **And that's my Omake, the next is from devoted fan and the only reviewer to give constant constructive criticism, merendinoemiliano, and his Omake is called "Never Piss Off the Sloth Queen (Nora)"**

After a long and tiring day of hunting Grimm, the two top tiers team of Beacon Academy were returning to their rooms after dinner. Nora was also dreaming about a portion of super special pancakes Ren made for her, just waiting to cook the dough. But when they opened the door, they had an horrible vision.

" NOOOOOOOO!", shouted Nora, in a moment of total desperation. The bowl with the dough was on the floor totally empty. The rest of team JNPR looked shocked at that.

" Who could be the culprit?", asked Pyrrha, uncertainly, until they heard a weird noise.

" Bark.", the group turned around to RWBY's room, seeing Ruby trying to hide a terrible cute corgi...with some dough in his mouth! Seeing that, Nora lost it and took Magnhild.

" Nora, please...",Ruby tried to say, defending her dog.

" YOUUU, DON'T THINK YOUR CUTENESS WILL SAVE YOU FROM MY RAGE!", yelled the pink warrior, running towards the poor girl, who wisely jumped from the window. Jaune sighed and taken Purity and Damnation.

" Ok, Pyrrha, help team RWBY escape, Ren and I will slow her down.". The young paladin then shot at the Valkyrie, who blocked the shot.

" Jaune, you're our fearless leader and I respect you, but don't try to stop me from taking my revenge or I WILL TAKE YOUR SKULL AND HIT YOU TO DEATH WITH IT!", shouted Nora, swinging her hammer at her two teammates.

" That...doesn't sound physically possible.", said Jaune blocking the hits with his semblance, while Ren sighed. He knew stopping Nora with logic was simply impossible and prepared mentally for a very long night and a lot of bills to pay for repairing damages.

XD THANK YOU MEREN FOR THAT HILARIOUS OMAKE. But yes that truly ends the third chapter of RWBY A Chance from God, please like and review. And constructive criticism would be great, but no damn flames please. Thank you all my hellish minions. -Belial


	5. News

So I know I have been completely inactive for some time now, and many of you have been PMing me asking where I am, or if I died.

To address that, NO I have not died, should I die in some unfortunate accident, I have a small group made that I trust, they have my password and will inform you all should I pass.

Now, onto this update. Due to having been in college, I have had literally zero time to write this, so instead, I'm writing this at 3am after a long night of studying. I have two pieces of news, and depending on your view of my story, will alter if the two pieces are good and bad.

Should you hate this story, and be one of the many flamers, then this will be good news, and bad news to those who actually enjoy this story. I have decided to cancel RWBY A Chance from God. It is my own decision, I couldn't care less for the flamers who can go shove their own D's up their own A's.

However, the other piece of news is the other way around, if you like the story, this will be good for you, and should the flamers read to this point, you can either see this as bad or maybe a new hope. I plan to rewrite the story. The new story might not be up for some time, even though I have a decent idea of how I want it to go. Especially since when I go back and read my own story I feel it can be a lot better. There will be many differences, to the point that very little of the old info page will be null and void. And this new story wont have a info page, instead I will slowly reveal Jaune's new powers, and altered weapons, throughout the course of the story.

Now to address one anonymous user who sent me a PM around mid August, who asked me this. "Why do you take such a keen interest in turning a dorky, useless character like Jaune Arc into a main protagonist?" and quote. To answer your question, which I don't take any offence too, I see a lot of myself in Jaune Arc. I too am a dork, who was told by many I wasn't cut out to be want I wanted to be in my dreams. I too try my hardest, was heavily bullied, and needed extra help to get caught up to the rest of my peers levels. But now, I am in college, with a full paid scholarship, having been made Valedictorian at my high school graduation, and making it on the honors roll. It was tough, and many a time I wanted to give up, but Jaune never gave up so I didn't either. Its hard to explain, but making Jaune OP is me just kinda expressing my old wish to succeed in my own dream with extreme ease, childish yes, but that was what RWBY A Chance from God started as, me putting my wishful thinking of an easily achieved dream into words. Now, its become a hobby that people enjoy reading and I now want to let people enjoy.

However, I wish to rename the story and got fuck all in terms of ideas, so to my loyal readers, I humbly ask you to completely FLOOD my PM inbox with title ideas. Should your idea be picked, you shall receive credit in the first chapter.


End file.
